


Best Birthday Ever

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy surprises Dick on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to julius12 for the beta! Also, I firmly believe the original five Titans had random orgies. Just saying.

Dick woke up bent over Roy's knees and naked.

"Um." Dick wondered how Roy had gotten so far without actually waking him.

"Shush." Roy stuffed the gag into his mouth. Roy, Dick was beginning to realize, was also very naked.

Dick glared up at him, but Roy smiled and tied his hands together. Dick tested the bonds. Roy had to know he could get out of this easily.

"Stop struggling," Roy rubbed Dick's ass and oh, struggling was seeming like not such a good idea after all.

Then Roy's hand left his ass and came back down forcefully.

Dick gave a muffled yelp and jerked forward. He gave Roy a disgruntled look over his shoulder.

Roy smirked unapologetically and smacked Dick's ass again. "You should have known this was coming."

Dick glared at him harder and admitted no such knowledge. Not like he could with the gag.

Roy hit him twice more in quick succession. Dick considered escaping the loose ties, but now Roy's other hand had moved onto his cock and it was amazing how much less Dick minded being spanked when Roy was slowly jerking him off. It had gone from annoying pain to _hot_ pain. Dick moaned into the gag and Roy laughed and kissed his head.

"Like that?" Each blow pushed Dick into Roy's hand. "You know you deserve this, Dick."

Dick wouldn't be able to sit down all day after this but he didn't _care._ It felt so good and now he was pushing back into the blows. Fuck, he was not going to last.

"Almost done." Roy twisted his hand around Dick's cock. Dick wasn't really paying attention to what Roy was saying anymore, though. He was a little too busy writhing and bucking into Roy's hand. He couldn't focus on anything besides each slap on his ass and the hand that was bringing him closer… closer…

He came, moaning into the gag.

Roy laughed and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Happy birthday, Robbie."

Dick blinked. "Oh right! My birthday! It's today!"

Roy shook his head. "You really are something, shortpants. You know more stuff than most people learn in a lifetime, and you forget your own birthday." He kissed Dick quickly on the mouth.

Dick grinned. "Least you got me something nice! Gonna untie me?"

Roy shook his head. "Everyone else needs to give you their presents too!" He tossed Dick onto the bed and pulled open the door. Donna, Wally, and Garth all tumbled in. They were also naked.

Dick stared. "…all of you?"

"Not at once!" Donna said. She gave him a quick kiss and oh, breasts.

"Yeah!" Wally was suddenly behind him, all movement and nudity. "We all want a turn!" he squeezed Dick's ass so quickly that Dick wouldn't have been sure he'd done it at all had his ass not still been aching from the spanking.

"Though we could, theoretically, do it all at once." Garth looked at them thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah we could." Roy grinned and rubbed the inside of Dick's thigh lazily. "Whattayou think, Dick? Do your friends know how to throw a party?"

Dick could only moan in reply. Best birthday ever.


End file.
